The End Of Forever
by White Firebird
Summary: When four former Rangers meet up in paradise, they think nothing can go wrong. But soon after, their paradise is turned into a war zone...and a new evil stands in front of them as they fight for their lives and the chance to escape.
1. The beginning

**Here's a new story I came up with after much thought. Got a new computer so I'm still in the process of recovering all my old files...Hello, Seattle, Get On My Level and Bring Me To Life will all be updated soon, I promise. Enjoy the new story. Rated M for what I have in store later on. Post Dino Thunder, everything up to that is canon till now.**

**I don't own the Power Rangers. Saban does. Yeyyyy.**

Tommy Oliver stood out on the balcony of his room, watching the sun begin to set over the horizon. Orange in it's appearance, he diligently watched it as it slowly sank beneath the ocean, the dark of night rapidly arriving. Sensing the presence behind him, he slightly turned to adknowledge the person as she made her way to his side.

"Hear anything new?"

His head turned back to the ocean, where the last of the sun's rays faded and the landscape was now covered in darkness. Shaking his head, all he could do was incoherently mutter 'no' under his breath, hanging his head low as he now stared at his hands.

"What about Andros and Ashley? Where are they?"

"They just got back. They didn't find anything either."

The small, brown haired girl to his right frowned and focused her attention from that of Tommy's hunched over body to the skies, where the stars began to dot them. A sad smile crossed her lips as she thought back to a time when things weren't so...hectic. So much had changed in her life over the course of the past two years, she was surprised that her head hadn't spun off because of all of it.

"Was it really only four months ago that we arrived here looking to have the time of our lives?"

"Yeah...and look what happened to _that_", Tommy murmured, pointing to his glowing belt buckle.

"I just can't believe that it happened again...I didn't think I'd ever get a second chance at this", the girl almost whispered to herself as she glanced momentarily at the helmet placed on the table nearby that belonged to her.

"I thought I was done with it after my gem was drained...I'm never gonna escape it, am I?"

The brunette laughed lightly, playfully punching Tommy on the shoulder as she leaned into him. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and sighing contentedly, while the door behind them clicked shut, announcing the presences of the two other people with them.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?", the girl in yellow asked softly, removing her helmet and placing it on a desk. The man in red standing near her did the same, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nah, we were just talking about how crazy the past four months have been. Come on over", Tommy said as he motioned for them to join him on the balcony. Once they had arrived, Tommy faced the two of the with a look of seriousness in his eyes, one that had rarely left in the past four months.

"So you guys found nothing out there?"

"No...nothing that could help us gain any contact with our friends or get us outta here", the man in red said as he shared the same distraught look with Tommy. "God, I'd kill to have access to the Megaship right now."

"How're you two holding up?", the girl in yellow asked as she stole a quick glance at the sky, looking at the stars overhead. When she got no immediate response, she grinned for a second before saying, "Yeah, I thought so too."

"I just wish it'd all end", Tommy muttered to nobody in particular. "I don't know how you two keep doing it."

"Dedication", the man in red said with the faintest hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "And, well, it also helps having Ash around to kick some ass with me", he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, getting a giggle out of her.

"Oh shush, Andros. We both know how much of a workaholic you are...I'm just here for moral support", she said, returning the favor and kissing his cheek as well. Tommy looked at the two of them and merely smiled, shaking his head before looking over his shoulder at the petite brunette behind him. She had her back to the rest of them, the wind gently blowing through her chocolate colored tresses. Walking up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side again.

"What'cha thinking about?", he whispered into her hear, causing a smile to creep up on her lips.

"What the future holds for the two of us...", she said softly, her eyes never leaving the stars. "I mean...what happens if we get through this?"

"When", Tommy stated, a small hint of ferocity in his voice. "**When** we get through this."

"Right...but still...look at Andros and Ashley...they spent a year and a half apart, on separate planets no less!", she exclaimed, wiggling out of Tommy's grasp. "We couldn't even spend six months apart on different coasts..."

A sad smile appeared on Tommy's lips as he took her hand in his. He didn't really like bringing up what brought them apart, but right now was just one of those times that it had to be mentioned, he silently reasoned.

"Look...what happened back then is in the past. We've both grown up and changed a whole lot since our high school days. We aren't who we once were, no matter how hard we try to be sometimes. We should cherish the second chance at love that life gave us...", he said slowly as he took her hand in his own. A small grin tugged at her lips as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. She pleadingly looked up into his eyes, searching for something that she wasn't sure she was gonna find. He noticed the look on her face and leaned down to place a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips, seemingly putting her at ease.

"I know...", she started slowly. "Don't think for a second that I don't appreciate the second chance we've both been given...but...I just...look at two people like Andros and Ashley, and see how madly and deepy in love they are with each other...and, I don't know...a large part of me just really hopes we can make this work again."

He didn't respond for a couple of seconds. Then, all Tommy did was smile as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pull her close, her head resting against his chest as she let out a content sigh. "I could stay like this for the rest of the night", she whispered to him. But no sooner than the words came out of her mouth did she hear Andros and Ashley yell at them to duck for cover.

A loud bang was heard and for a few moments, everything was fuzzy and disoriented. She vaguely heard screams and explosions in the distance. When her vision returned to her, she saw Tommy, his back to her, fending off the foot soldiers of this new evil force as he stood guard over her while she regained her equilibrium. In the distance, she saw Andros and Ashley fighting in rythym with each other. Shaking her head as she stood up and went into her fighting stance, a singular thought quickly swam through her thoughts as she blocked a kick and delivered one of her own. _"Well...here we go again."_

For Kimberly Ann Hart, everything was finally starting to come full circle.

**And that's it. Sorry it's a little short, but I'm just getting started with it. Lates.**


	2. Magic in the tank

**Hey everyone! Here's part two of The End Of Forever...hope you all didn't think I forgot about this. Enjoy. Chapter three will be up very soon.**

Four months ago, everything was peachy. Four months ago, he came here with the intention of having the best damn vacation of his life. Everything was right within his world, and he was finally getting a chance to kick back and just enjoy everything.

As a blast of energy soared over his head, Tommy opened his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as he blocked a punch and threw his attacker over his head with the slightest of ease. Stepping back from another attack launched at him from his side, he swept the henchman's legs out from underneath him and then slammed his fist into it's chest. Backflipping his way towards Kimberly, Andros and Ashley, he landed next to the three of them, who were busy fighting off the foot soldiers off themselves.

"Took you long enough", Kimberly grumbled as she landed a kick squarely to the gut of her attacker. "God, these things make me wish I was fighting Putties again!"

"I'll take Quantrons over these ugly fuckers any day", Andros cursed under his breath, which got him a quick glare from Ashley in-between her fending off attacks. "Sorry", he quickly added afterwards.

"These things just won't quit!", Ashley exclaimed, narrowly ducking a blow to the head before nailing the unknown being in the gut with an elbow. She looked to the other three, all of whom shared a knowing look before looking at their communicators.

"Should we morph?", Kimberly asked as there was a brief break in the fighting. Tommy didn't even give her an answer, clasping his hands together, the look of death in his eyes, which Andros and Ashley took as their cue to flip open their Astro Morphers.

"Let's rocket!", they screamed in unison, punching in their codes and morphing into their costumes.

"Ninja Ranger Power, now!", Tommy and Kimberly said, their hands making the motion to morph, transforming them into their ninja garbs. But as soon as the four of them had completed their morphing sequences, the foot soldiers were gone and beach was deserted. Throwing his arms up in anger, Tommy removed his ninja costume while everyone else did the same with theirs. Then, without warning, he slammed his fist into a nearby palm tree, startling the rest of the group.

"DAMN IT!", he screamed as he punched the tree again. "Every single time we go to morph, they all flee. What the hell is it with these things? All fight but then the second we morph they run away...", he muttered, trailing off.

"Maybe they're pulling back on purpose. Perhaps they're waiting for the right moment to strike?", Andros reasoned, wincing as he watched his friend punched the tree yet again.

"Or maybe they're studying us, trying to learn all our moves, so that one day they'll fight us when we're morphed...", Ashley said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she watched Tommy continually drive his fist into the tree.

"Handsome...come on, beating up a tree isn't gonna get us anywhere", Kimberly softly as she placed her hand on his wrist, which caused him to tense for a second, before he finally relaxed and unballed his fist. He looked down to her, gazing briefly into her brown eyes. He shook his head and sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, you know", Kimberly remarked, almost as if she had been poking around in his head. Andros and Ashley must have been teaching her telekinesis and all his other Kerovan tricks while he wasn't around, he reasoned. Rolling his eyes and smirking at the thought, he took Kim's hand in his own and turned to face Andros and Ashley, who had mimicked them and were doing the same thing.

"Back to the room then?", the two of them asked the White and Pink Rangers, both of them merely nodding as the four of them began the trek back to the desolate hotel room that they called their makeshift Command Center.

Upon arriving there, Tommy broke off from the group and walked into another room, closing the door without saying a word, which signified that he wanted to be left alone for the time being. Andros leaned over and whispered something in Ashley's ear, and a few seconds later, he was gone as well, disappearing down one of the halls, leaving the two females to themselves in the empty room.

"Is Tommy gonna be ok?", Ashley asked with a cautious tone as she sat down in one of the many chairs littered around the room, stretching out her arms and other limbs, a yawn quickly escaping her mouth.

Kimberly didn't immediately answer. Turning her head to face the blue skies, she asked herself the same question. Over the past few weeks, she had begun to notice a not-so-subtle shift in her boyfriend's behavior. Sure, he was just as loving and caring towards her as he always was, and the moments where the four of them forgot about this war and had themselves some fun were priceless. But seeing him lash out like he had before was starting to become a regular thing, and it was worrying her.

Taking a deep breath, she faced Ashley again and offered a shrug. The only person who had the answer to that was Tommy himself, and there was no point in trying to get him to talk right now.

"I don't know. He just needs his space right now...but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't a little worried though", she murmured as she sat down in a chair opposite Ashley. "I mean...he rarely acted out like that when we were on the team before...then again, we're all not who we used to be back then."

"I just hope he can stay focussed on everything...we need him", Ashley confessed with a sigh. But her look of worry didn't come close to the one on Kim's face as she turned back to overlook the ocean and the fading sunlight. She shook her head, a bitter-sweet smile on her lips. She'd be lying if she didn't relish the thought of holding the Power once more...but not like this. This was a nightmare to her and everyone else, one that they didn't seem to be waking up from anytime soon.

She remembered when she and Tommy arrived here four months ago, to better times. She was with the only man who ever understood her. She was in paradise...and most importantly, she was finally happy with her life. When he had re-entered her life, she didn't know what to expect. She wasn't expecting their old flame to rekindle so damn quickly, and for a while, she had hated herself for letting Tommy back in so quickly, and she was sure he felt the same way. But one thing led to another and here they were...on what was supposed to be the best vacation of their lives.

Running into Andros and Ashley was pure coincidence. Was it nice to see the two of them after going for so long without doing so? Absolutely. But she didn't expect them to still be in possesion of their Astro Morphers and actually helping out in the battle...until all found out that the four of them were specifically targeted by whoever was the mastermind behind this new evil force. As it turned out, the four of them were lured here...but how, they were still trying to figure out.

"Kim?"

She turned around at the sound of her name and found Tommy standing in the doorway, something of a distraught look on his face as he stepped forward, onto the balcony.

"Tommy?"

"I had another vision."

Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that whenever Tommy had a vision, it usually wasn't a good thing. Not. One. Bit.

"What was it about this time?"

"It involved the creatures we've been fighting...everything went blurry at first, but I was able to make out them bringing the four of us to whoever or whatever their leader is...he tried to make us do his dirty work but when we refused..he tortured us all...I don't remember much from that, I woke up at that point."

She walked over to him and hugged him. She didn't know what else could comfort her boyfriend at this point. As he reciprocated, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The two of them held each other for a few moments before either one spoke.

"You think we'll get through this, Tommy?"

He didn't answer for a second...and whenever he hesitated, Kimberly took that as a very slight crack in his armor...which wasn't good.

"I don't know anymore, Kim...I know that a few days ago, I was confident that we would...but if they keep pulling these tricks and these visions I have come true...we'll just have to prepare as best as we possibly can. All four of us. We were the best at what we did once upon a time...and we'll all just have to hope we've still got enough magic in our tanks to get us through this and get us home to Angel Grove."

Kimberly wistfully nodded her head; Tommy was right. Granted, the Power still worked it's wonders here and there for them...but they weren't teenagers anymore. Sure, they were all still in great shape and took care of themselves...but they were a bit slower, not as strong and a little less aware nowadays. They were wiser and smarter now, no doubt...but when dealing with the unexpected, they didn't know what they could rely on anymore.

"You're right...we'll just have to stick together. Andros and Ashley are two of the best friends anyone could ask for, and two of the best Rangers ever, and I'm sure they feel the same way about the two of us. We'll be-"

Kimberly was cut off, however, when she heard the door to the room slam shut. Walking inside, her and Tommy were greeted with a frantic Ashley kneeling down on the ground next to a worn out Andros, who also happened to have a nice cut on his cheek and a few more on his arms. Looking up at his two friends, he willed himself to stand, taking a deep breath before spilling the beans.

"I was outside...taking a walk...they ambushed me...I held them off, but they're back on the beach...we need to hold them off...let's go...now!"

Rushing out onto the balcony, Tommy and Kimberly saw the rather large horde of creatures forming together on the beach below. All it took was one look amongst each other, nodding their heads, before they did what was needed to be done. They took out their morphers and held them high in the sky, screaming the one line that was synonymous with them.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

And with that, the battle truly began...


End file.
